


Tell her

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: A missing moment if you will between maya and jack





	Tell her

“We have to tell Andy”Maya told him 

“Eventually we will”Jack reassures his new girlfriend 

“I hate going behind her back”Maya pouted 

She was dating her best friends ex something she never planned on happening to her but it happened anyway 

“Everything will be fine Maya relax”Jack was quick to comfort the woman 

“This isn’t good what we are doing keeping it a secret like this”Maya said 

“You feel like a dirty little secret don’t you?”Jack had asked her 

“Yes if you want to use those terms”She told him 

 

“I’m not supposed to be doing this with you”Maya told him 

“Andy shouldn’t be able to dictate your life you are your own person”Jack mentioned to her 

“I am my own person I get that but why does this feel so wrong?”Maya couldn’t help but feel bad about her new relationship she was in 

“I dated your best friend it’s gonna be a bit awkward”Jack replies trying to make her laugh

Maya wasn’t laughing “Jack this isn’t funny”

“Why are you so worried?”He asked her 

Maya looked into his eyes thinking about what she could tell him she before replying back “Andy will hate me forever if I don’t tell her the truth sooner rather than later and I think that’s what we need to be doing”


End file.
